battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Channeler
The Channeler is a unit of the Lotus Clan. Overview The channeler is an anomaly among the Lotus. By the laws of the Forbidden Path, Channelers are the only women allowed to rise beyond the ranks of the peasantry. Their studies are not the Path at all, but rather an even more ancient and secretive religion passed down from mother to daughter. Only those who devote themselves irrevocably to this religion could ever learn its true nature, and the elder practitioners of the Forbidden Path - even the awful Lord Zymeth - know better than to prey into its riddles, which is far older than the Lotus Clan itself. Of all the Lotus adepts, only the Channeler is able to truly mend the wounds of another. She is bonded to three raven familiars, but must snap the brittle neck of one of them in order to fuel her dark spells of regeneration. A sibling from the aviary eventually replaces the sacrificed raven, but there is invariable a period of mourning before this happens. Despite this, a Channeler's ravens will fight for her if she must stand to battle. Usage: Of the 3 true healing units (Dragon's Geisha, Serpent's Fan Geisha, and Channeler), the Channeler possesses the distinct advantage of not using Stamina for their healing. This, however, is counterbalanced by the fact that Channelers possess only 3 raven familiars with which to heal units, making it very important to purchase the technique Foul Nest, as soon as possible, to increase the frequency of their healing. In addition, Channelers are technically a higher tier unit than the other Clans' female characters, requiring the construction of all 3 tier 1 buildings before an Aviary can be constructed. Channelers can make surprisingly decent ranged attackers, as their ranged attack is situational, dealing additional damage the more ravens they have and connect with their target. Their maximum attack deals more than un-upgraded other healers', but will be far lower than other healers' without their Ravens, so it is a trade off. Trivia *This is the only trained unit that doesn’t acquire any Battle Gears. *This is also the only healer that runs to heal allies, unlike Geisha and Fan Geisha who walk to heal their allies (unless manually ordered to run). *Another Channeler's feature is not using stamina for healing, instead she uses ravens for that, as long as they are spawned. *The Channeler is one of the three Lotus rangers whose damage is situational. The more ravens the Channeler has when she attacks, the more damage the attack would inflict. Gallery Channeler - Lotus Clan.jpg|Channeler Concept Art BR_Channeler_WOTWINST.jpg|The early concept of Channeler which may be seen during the orginal WOTW installation. Quotes (Move) *''"With the wind"'' *''"My pets will follow"'' *''"Feathers of the Wind!"'' *''"I fly"'' *''"We're moving"'' *''"We go!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Wings take flight!!!"'' *''"Beaks of fury!!!"'' *''"ATTACK!!!!"'' *''"A swift assault!"'' *''"NO MERCY!!!"'' *''"Death from above!"'' *''"Talons through flesh!"'' Quotes (When engaging in melee combat) * "Balance!" * "Steady!" * "Feather!" Quotes (Heal) * "I am grateful!" Quotes (Death) *''"The raven fall ....ugh"'' Category:Lotus Clan Category:Lotus Unit Category:Healer Unit